


It's all going to be okay

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Elias being a good friend and brother, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: “Does this have something to do with my sister?”Elias said making Yousef stop dead on his tracks.orElias notices that something is going on with Yousef and decides to ask him. Set after 4x03.





	It's all going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I posted this fic on Tumblr and I thought, why not posting it somewhere else?  
> It's the first time I post here.  
> I hope you like it

She still hadn’t answered. Almost 24 hours later and she still hadn’t answered. As soon as he had sent that text he knew that everything was about to change. He had tried to avoid the issue since they had started texting but when she told him that she would try to make her mom believe that he was a good muslim he knew he had to tell the truth. She deserved to know, even if it meant that things between them would be over before even starting.

He hadn’t seen her since last night either. Any other Saturday he would’ve been at the Bakkoush’s with Elias and the rest of the squad but he had managed to convince everyone to go to his house instead. He knew that he needed to keep his distance from Sana, at least until she’d decide to talk to him. It was her choice now and he would respect it whatever it was.

 That didn’t mean that he didn’t have hope that she still would answer him. He had spent the day checking his phone every five minutes, his heart beating faster and faster every time it beeped with a message. He would unblocked his screen with trembling hands only to have his heart broken again each time he’d find that the text he had just received wasn’t from Sana, but from his mom or some other acquaintance.

 This, of course, hadn’t gone unnoticed by his best friend, Elias. He knew something was bugging him but he also knew that Yousef didn’t like to share his feelings with other people so he waited till the rest of the boys had left to talk about it.

 Yousef was still looking at his phone when Elias approached him.

_**“Okay dude, what’s going on with you?”** _

Yousef looked at his friend who was standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

_**“What? What are you talking about?”** _

**_“Yousef, it’s me, you can try to pretend that you’re cool with the others but not with me. I know something’s going on with you since yesterday and I want to know what so I can help you”_ **

**_“I’m telling you Elias, I’m fine”_ **

_**“And I’m telling you, I don’t buy it”** _

**_“Whatever”_** Yousef said standing up from the couch and walking by Elias.

**_“Does this have something to do with my sister?”_** Elias said making Yousef stop dead on his tracks.

He slowly turned around to look at Elias in shock. He wished he hadn’t heard well, he wished his friend hadn’t just said what he thought he had. He couldn’t know.

**_“I’m going to ask you this once, just once Yousef and I really hope you answer me with the truth. What’s going on between you and my sister? And don’t tell me it’s nothing because I don’t believe it. I’m not stupid.”_ **

**_“Nothing is going on…”_ **

**_“Yousef.”_ **

**_“…anymore. Nothing is going on anymore”_** The truth of his words made Yousef want to cry. Because that was it. Nothing was going on, not anymore.

**_“What do you mean by that? What happened between you two?”_ **

**_“I screwed up Elias, I screwed up big time”_** he took a deep breath trying to keep the tears away just like he had been doing the whole day.

**_“Okay, okay Yousef, relax. Take it easy”_** Elias said when he saw the state his friends was in **_“Come here, sit and tell me everything”_**

**_“You’re going to hate me”_** Yousef said but he obeyed his friend and sat on the couch next to him.

**_“Yousef, I’m trying really hard to stay calm, it’s my sister who you’re talking about. But you’re my best friend and I’m willing to listen to you so please, just be honest and tell me what’s going on”_ **

**_“I like Sana, Elias. I like her a lot”_** he said with a huge sigh.

**_“Okay that I already knew. I mean do you think I don’t see the way you look at each other? And I know yesterday you took the blame for her, not for me.”_ **

**_“Yesterday…”_ **

**_“Wait, is that what this is about? Do you think what? That my parents will give you a hard time or something?”_ **

**_“No, no, it’s not that, it’s not that”_** he took a deep breath before continuing **_“After we left the house yesterday, she texted me”_**

**_“You text each other…”_** Elias said raising his eyebrows

**_“It’s really new, I added her on facebook last week and we started talking about random things, I honestly just wanted to make her laugh”_ **

**_“So when I said that you two were flirting in the kitchen that day I was right, you were”_ **

Yousef only looked at his friend not really knowing what to say.

**_“Okay, okay, I’m not judging, I’m not judging, continue. She texted you last night. What did she say?”_ **

**_“She said…_** ” he covered his face with his hands trying to gain strength to continue **_“She said she would convince your mom that I’m a good muslim even though I drink vodka”_** he mumble between his hands.

**_“But…Yousef, you’re not…I mean you don’t…”_ **

Yousef looked at his friend and bit his bottom lip while nodding.

**_“I know…and now she knows too. I told her the truth yesterday and she hasn’t answered since and to be honest that doesn’t surprise me. Go on, yell at me, tell me how I shouldn’t have approached her in the first place when I knew what would happen, even punch me if you want, I deserve it”_ **

**_“I’m not going to punch you, you dickhead”_ **

**_“I should’ve told her sooner, I know I should’ve told her. I just…it felt so good to talk to her. I thought…I thought that maybe if I waited a little bit longer she and I would connect you know? Like really connect and that eventually when I would tell her, we would find a way to work things out. But yesterday, I couldn’t just lie to her, it’s one thing not to tell the truth and another to lie. And to think that I’ve put so much effort in trying to get her to like me and now…she and me, it’s impossible. And don’t tell me it’s not because you know it is”_ **

**_“I’m not going to tell you it’s not impossible, Yousef”_ **

Yousef’s heart broke a little more because as much as he was trying to convince himself, deep down he wanted to hear his friend giving him some hope.

**_“But I’m not going to tell you that it is impossible either”_** Elias continued **_“Because it’s not my call. It’s hers and it’s yours. If you want my opinion, all I can tell you is that I can’t think of someone better for my sister than you, you’re my best friend and the nicest guy I know and I want the best for my little sister. And yes, I would’ve preferred if you had told her sooner because you knew how much her faith means to her. But again, it’s not my decision. It’s between you and her.”_**

 He had spent the whole day trying to keep the tears away but right now Yousef couldn’t help but let some roll down his face.

**_“She won’t talk to me Elias, you know that.”_ **

**_“Maybe not now, but give her time. It’s a lot to process.”_ **

**_“I don’t even know if she liked me back or if it was all in my head”_ **

**_“Believe me, she likes you, I know my sister, I know the way she looks at you. She likes you but you have to give her time and space so she can think about what she wants. Just don’t give up on her yet. Let her come to you when she’s ready to talk and whatever decision you two make it’ll be the best for you whether it is moving forward or stop everything at all.”_ **

Yousef nodded while wiping away the tears from his face.

**_“Thank you. Seriously Elias, I needed this.”_ **

**_“That’s what friends are for”_ **

 

 

 —————————————————————————

 

 

“ ** _Sana? Are you in there?”_** Elias said knocking at his sister’s door. **_“Come on sis, let me in”_**

**_“What do you want Elias?”_** She said opening the door and letting him in.

She was a having a hell of a day and she didn’t want to listen to his brother, she knew he was probably there to lecture her about the party from last night.

**_“I’ve talked to him Sana, I’ve talked to Yousef”_ **

Sana froze in the place. She had been holding the tears for so long, trying to be strong but she couldn’t take it anymore. It started slowly, only a couple of tears but as they continue rolling down her face she couldn’t help but continue crying until it turn into a uncontrollable sob.

**_“Come here”_** Elias said pulling her in a hug.

She didn’t remember the last time she had hugged his brother but right now it was all she needed so she let him.

**_“What am I going to do?”_** She mumbled against Elias’ shirt.

**_“You don’t have to do anything. Not right now. You can take all the time you need to think. It’s up to you Sana, no one is going to judge you whatever you decide”_ **

He felt her nod but he didn’t let go. Instead he hugged her tighter and rested his chin above her head.

**_“It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay”_** he whispered, and he sure wished it was the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it  
> Please know I wrote this with all my respect  
> Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language


End file.
